


Today is the day

by bellakanusti



Category: Glee, klaine - Fandom
Genre: Blaine want's a dog, Dog owner Kurt, First Meetings, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Sweet, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 20:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5104847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellakanusti/pseuds/bellakanusti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine was 7 years old when he took home a stray dog the first time. Now at age 16 he finally got saved up enough money, to become a dog owner himself.<br/>Or how Blaine ended up meeting Kurt under an apple tree.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Today is the day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KlainebowsAndDramioneflies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KlainebowsAndDramioneflies/gifts).



> This work is a gift to the sweet KlainebowsAndDramioneflies who needs a little encouragement these days.  
> Hope you like ot
> 
> This fic has not been editing, all mistakes are therefor my own, so please don't point them out, as I am aware of them. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this XD

Today was the day.  
Today was the day where he would finally get one thing he had always dreamt about having.

Blaine had just turned 16, he had lived in London with his grandma for the past three months, because he had applied for a scholarship in England and he had gotten in.  
His parents was still living in New York, but the had been happy for Blaine when he had been accepted in one of the greatest performing art schools in London.  
To become a student there had been a dream come true for Blaine and today he would get another fulfilled. 

When he was 7 years old, he had been sent down to get fresh morning bread - As he always did sunday morning. But this time instead of fresh baked buns and danish pastry, he had been coming home with a dog, telling his mom that the dog had just been standing outside the bakery and that he couldn't just let the little guy stay there, because what if he was thirsty, or hungry, or wanted some to play with or someone to cuddle up with on the couch.  
His mother had been very sweet and understanding, explaining that the dog probably had a owner. She had showed him the name tag around the dog's neck and together they had called the dog's owner.  
It turned out to be a old couple, where the husband had just been diagnosed with dementia, Blaine didn't knew what that meant at that time, but the nice old lady - Mrs. Jensen, had explained him that it meant her husband often forgot about things and that was why the dog had been standing out there alone.  
Mrs. Jensen was a very nice lady and offered that Blaine could come by every afternoon to walk and play with the dog - Cherry, if he wanted.  
Blaine had been so thrilled about that and the next three years he spent every afternoon playing with Cherry.  
He stilled begged his mom to get a dog of his own, but she told him that with as much work as both her and his father had there wouldn't be time for a dog in the house.  
When Blaine was 15 he got an afterschool job at a dog shelter and he worked there until he had been going to London.

And now, finally after had been wanting a dog for almost 10 years he finally would get one.  
He couldn't help but smile when he rounded the corner to the street where he would go see the little puppy, for the first time.  
His grandma had agreed and as she had told him, she would enjoy having company when Blaine was off during the day in school.

Blaine had saved up the money himself and he had looked up places to how to get a dog on the internet. First he had thought of getting one from a shelter, like the one he had been working in back in NY, but he wanted the experience with going to a place with a lot of puppies and let the puppy come to him. So he had started looking for people who announced there were selling in the paper and had narrowed it down to two places.  
He had called both places last night, the first one had only one puppy back, so he had called the second one and they had 7 puppies back.

Now he was almost in front of the house. It was a very cosy looking house, painted red with old fashioned windows, it had a garden gate in front, so he slowly opened it and walked inside the garden.  
The garden was one large green lawn, secured with a small fence on each side.  
Maybe so the dogs wouldn't get out on the street?

As he walked up to the front door and prepared to knock, the door went up and a tall man stepped out, a big brown retriever walked beside him and then 5 smaller puppies ran after.  
The man looked up  
“Oh! Hello young man?” 

Blaine who had been looking after the puppies as they all ran out the door playing with each other in the grass already, looked up.

“Hi, sir. My name is Blaine, i believe we talked on the phone?” Blaine smiled and offered the man his hand.

“Blaine. Yes i remember. I’m Burt” The man shook his hand.”You’re interested in being a dog owner, Blaine?” 

The puppies was tumbling around the grass, and the big dog, the mother? Was laying down in the grass observing them.

“Very much” Blaine answered.

“Why don’t we let the puppies play out here a little and then we go inside and talk?” Burt offered.

Blaine nodded and as they got inside, he noticed how warm and welcoming the house was. There was small pictures everywhere and a fragrance of coffee in the air.  
Burt offered him something to drink and asked Blaine some questions about how his house was, was their a garden? Would the puppy be staying alone doing the at day? And stuff like that, which Blaine happily answered.

“Well, it looks like you will be the perfect friend for one of the small ones out there”. Burt smiled and got up.

“You really think so?” Blaine asked, smiling when they headed outside the garden again.

Outside the puppies were still playing with each other, not looking like they wanted to give that up anytime soon.

“You already sold 2 puppies since yesterday?” Blaine asked, as he sat down on his knees, hoping to get the puppies to notice him. 

Burt looked at him a little confused  
“No… We still have 7 left” Then he glanced over to the puppies and laughed a little “The last two is probably with my son in the back yard”

“Oh.. “ Blaine said. He was a little disappointed that none of the dogs had seemed to want to play with him yet.

“You can go back there if you want, i’m sure Kurt won’t mind” Burt said, and he gestured to another gate on the side of the house.

“Kurt?” Blaine asked, because that didn't sound like a regular dog name.

Burt smiled. “Yes Kurt, that’s my son. He spends most of the time back there”.

Blaine looked up at the gate and said he would want to go back there.

The back yard, was not like the one in front. Here there was a bunch of apple trees and plenty of vegetables. As he closed the gate and took a couple of steps forward, he could hear a voice murmur from some place, so he looked around.

Behind one of the apple trees he could see a person. Maybe Kurt? sitting, so he got closer.  
The voice became louder and it sounded like Kurt maybe was reading.  
Blaine looked down in the grass, when he saw a small movement beside Kurt. There curled up with each other, was two puppies. One dark brown and one a lighter almost chestnut brown, both puppies had their heads leaning on Kurt’s thigh. 

Suddenly one of the puppies lifted their head up and looked at Blaine and before Blaine could do anything, the puppy had jumped up and was running over, its little paws already patting at Blaine’s left legs and the tail was wagging happily.

“Hi there little friend” Blaine said in a soft voice, as he scrunched down to cuddle the puppy’s head.  
This was exactly how he had pictured it in his head.

“Who are you?” A voice asked.

Blaine looked up and was greeted with a pair of storming blue eyes and a small smile.

“Oh.. Ehh.. My name is Blaine?” He said and offered his hand.

Kurt looked down at his hand, his eyes flickered down to the puppy on Blaine’s feets, where it was playing with his shoelaces

“I’m Kurt”

“I know” Blaine rambled out.

“You do?” Kurt asked, kneeling down when the other puppy cuddled it’s head to his right leg.

“You’re dad told me you was back here” Blaine explained and got down on his knees again.

“You want to buy a puppy?” Kurt asked and made a motion with one of his hand, so both puppies jumped over to him again, rolling around playing with his fingers.

Blaine laughed.  
“Yeah… “ He looked up to see Kurt was smiling at him.

“So you found out which one yet?” Kurt asked.

Blaine looked down on the two puppies playing together. He had been so happy when the small dark brown one had jumped over to him and was sure that it would be that one. There was just one problem. It looked like it was very attached to its sister ? brother?

“Dobby?” Kurt said.

Blaine looked up confused.  
“No. My name is Blaine..” He said, because maybe Kurt had been to busy looking at the puppies earlier.

“I know that, sillyhead.. “ Kurt laughed, then he took a small stick from the ground and threw it, the two puppies immediately running after it, tumbling over each other to be the first to reach the stick.

Then Kurt looked back at Blaine.  
“Dobby that’s the dark brown one” he explained, fiddling with his hands.

“Oh… That’s.. “ Blaine looked over towards the puppies, laughing a little when he saw how they were biting on the stick together, their small tails wagging. “That’s very fitting” He ended with, looking back a Kurt.

“It’s a male.. The other one is his sister” Kurt said.

“They seems close… “ Blaine said.

“They are.. They usually don’t want to play with the others.. They always seek out each other”. Kurt explained.

“That’s actually very sweet… “ Blaine said, smiling when he saw how him and Kurt almost sat right beside eachother now.

Kurt picked a little in the grass, before he turned his head looking at Blaine, scrunching his eyes a little and tilting his head.  
Blaine didn't know what he was looking at, but he enjoyed looking back at Kurt so he tried his best to smile, but in the same time he could feel his cheeks getting warm, when Kurt kept his eyes on him.

“What… What are you looking at?” Blaine finally asked.

Kurt ducked his head, and his cheeks looked a little red himself.  
“I was trying to decide if you would be good enough for Dobby”.

“And?” Blaine asked. He definitely wanted to be good enough for Dobby.

Kurt gave him a small smile, before getting up.  
“Perfect… You would be perfect…” He stuck out his hand, to help Blaine stand up. “Come on”.

Blaine took the hand, it was so so soft, then Kurt walked over to the dogs, not letting go at Blaine’s hand.

“What is the other puppy's name?” Blaine asked, as they laid down in the grass.

“Buttercup” Kurt said. The name had barely escaped his lips, before the light brown puppy was beside Kurt licking his nose, Dobby right beside him.

“Maybe Dobby and I can come over and play sometime?” Blaine offered.

Kurt laughed, when Dobby looked up when Blaine said its name, and the puppy walked over Kurt’s chest, curling up on Blaine's stomach. 

“He likes you..” Kurt smiled and turned a little to look at Blaine, then his cheeks began blushing and he bit down on his bottom lip.  
Blaine smiled back, he wasn't sure about what was cutest, they two puppies or Kurt.

“Maybe Dobby and Buttercup can have a playdate… And you and a can have the same, but without the play part?” Kurt said

Blaine looked at him confused… What did that mean.. If the dogs would have a playdate and Kurt and him would have the same but without the play part… Where would the fun be in that.. No play.. Just date.. date...Oh!!

“You want to go on a date with ME?” Blaine said and sat up on his elbows, carefully to avoid Dobby to tumble down. 

“Yes.” Kurt almost whispered, his cheeks now completely red.

“Wauw… That sounds really really great” Blaine said.

Kurt looked up, his eyelashes fluttering a little, then he gave one of his small smiles and leaned over kissing Blaine's cheek.

“Come on, Buttercup and Dobby needs to nap.. And i can show you my room in the meantime..” Kurt said and held out his hand for Blaine.

Blaine looked up, the sun shining bright, almost matching Kurt’s smile. He took his hand, and carefully maneuvered Dobby to lay on his other arm.  
As he walked hand in hand with Kurt back inside the house, he couldn't help but think how he maybe had gotten so much more than a dog today.


End file.
